ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Pallid Percy
General Notes Mudstream *I've gone 1/4 on killing this nm. the make or break point of this thing is his Mud Stream move. Even though i've fought this monster 4 times I don't know what triggers this draw~in move (its not distance.... he will draw in even if your close to him and i've seen players get out of melee distance and it still wouldn't draw in those players). If something is triggering him to use draw in the key to this fight is to figure out what triggered it and to prevent it from happening. If the move is random then the only way to win this fight is to live tho that move (by stuning it or otherwize). Batboy267 02:40, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Pallid Percy does not use Mud Stream every ~20%, at least not exclusively. I have seen him use it as early as 95% of his health or within 5% life of the last time he used it. It didn't seem to use Mud Stream while no one was in casting range(~30 yalms). Also seems to have some form of fastcast. From my experience soloing this NM on RDM/SCH, Draw In + Mud Stream is used as a TP move when no one is in melee range and Percy attempts to use its TP. Noticed while watching a MNK solo tank it with support that it never used Draw In and used other Worm TP moves like Sandspin instead. Logically this means the best method to fight it at range is to TP starve it with Blood Pacts and high TP/MP ratio spells like AM2 and -aga3 from BLMs.--Aiyana-Bahamut 17:15, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Think it may have been a glitch, but on TWO seperate pops when we were spamming it every 3 minutes as a LS, he would use draw-in (multiple times) even though everyone was in melee range (including mages). Did this guy a few times today and we theorised that he used draw in + mudslide after someone else gains hate. Tidus mi2 18:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) *This is a workable theory. Planning on beating up this worm soon and will be using a few BLUs to stun-lock. With BLU's high spike availability we'll be able to test this easily. Can anyone else confirm in the meantime? DiabloRojo 16:22, November 17, 2010 (UTC) TP moves He has access to mud stream no matter what but when the person with hate is close it can use 2 other TP moves, tremors and sandspin and much prefers these. NM Ma Casting Range Ga's cast out 27'+. Draw In I just fought this while in a feet farming party. I decided to pop it and try to solo as blu while my pt was no where nearby. Everyone except me was more than 50 yalms away. Draw In decided to bring everyone in my party. Wondering if this has been changed in an update, or if this is just an anomoly. If someone can confirm and update main page that would be great. Testimonials Solo *Soloable by a Sam85/sub anything using 5 ws chaining -> dusty 3 -> revitalizer meiky -> meditate. with decent gear it'll be dead before last ws of last meiky lands nvm meditate. Didn't even have kasha first time killed. Had Stout arm and Atma of the hero on--Josiahkf 17:26, February 4, 2011 (UTC) *Solo'd as Rdm 85/whm41 using some meds for mp killed via nuking amd sabotuer poison 2 + bio 3 and running out of range of spells. Keeping it paralyzed and addled is recommended as it has high fast cast. Died once did mudslide as i rested lol had rr up continued to dot till unweak and continued to nuke .. Carry panaecas or w/e after mudslide as will remove all that debufs it afflicts you with. You can try to cast erase on your self and hope it removes Mag def down but if it dosnt stonega with bar stone up will do 2300+. 2 rdm hat + Sam dropped 0/3 now on stone ~Takein~ *Soloable by RDM/DRK without difficulty. Stayed within ~7' range the whole time and was careful nuking with respect to Stun timers if it had TP. --Raen Ryong 15:14, October 30, 2010 (UTC) * Confirmed Easy RDM/DRK Solo, a few tips though, if you aren't confident in stunning mud slide just run away from it, as long as you make it out of melee range you can cure up and reapply Stoneskin, Doing that leaves you with stun up in case it does start to cast an -aga you can stun it, the Magic Def Down status doesn't last long. I personally went 7 straight pops without seeing 1 mudslide but the last one i did dropped 3 of them on me, none of which were fatal. ~Hirono * Solo'd as NIN90/DNC45 very easily. Keep a decent Evasion/Haste hybrid build, make sure Myoshu/Yurin and other Debuffs are on, and whack away. I was mainly trying to proc red !! on this while soloing it, but other than that I Violent flourished all -ga's and did it right when Draw In happened to stop Mud Stream as well. Very easy, I did use 1 Sekka+2 AGI Katana to do this, along with other novelties such as Iga Kyahan +2, however having done Amun without +2 feet and found this easier, I think this is still a no-brainer. --cyprias 09:13, January 21, 2011 (UTC) *Solod as 99THF/DNC using RR and GH Atmas. Stun all the -ga spells and your golden. Right after he uses any kind of ATK spell you are free to heal yourself or give yourself haste. Very easy fight. (2-7-13, Aatryu, Phoenix) * Can be defeated as a SAM90/DNC45 - Atma used: Razed Ruins and Gnarled Horn. I actually lost the first time, which I actually expected, but I can say it is doable because Percy was just a few hits away from being defeated when I messed up with Violent Flourish and was not able to stun a big spell while I was at rather low HP. That said, nothing special to it, really. Just kept stunning the big spells hoping it works every time (once it did not get stunned). Tried not to use weapon skills and rather keep up a slow pace but in case I was with full TP and had sekkanoki or/and meditate ready, did use a Kasha to paralyze and so forth. TP wings and healing items of course recommended. Not as safe at all compared to RDM, NIN or MNK even, well not to me at least, but either way, it's doable and can be a bit of excitement. ^^ Would like to note that this monster should not be underestimated (no monster should), as sometimes it can use no Mud Stream at all while other times it can use it multiple times in a row with little time in between. Also, be prepared to get bound when it does that. This is of course only a problem to non melee range killing methods and I do like less people here, actually. The more people the party has, the more messed up it can become (one time it pulled in a member who was fighting Whiro at the same time and wow, that was funny but messy though I still managed to finish Percy off, Chainspelling while everyone else were dying). OK, time to go egt revenge. 09:54, January 28, 2011 (UTC) *Soloable by 90RDM/BLU with wind resist atma. Keep barstone up. Target to help resist silence, nukes, and TP move damage was ~130 resistance. 20-minute fight. --lirmont 22:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) * Solo'd as a 99WAR/49DNC. Used a Hellsteak before the fight and Stalwart's Tonic. Stunned Target as he was casting area of attack spells. Also used 3 Healing Temporary Items. Dual-Wield'd Juggernaut and Maneater. Used RR, GH, and VV Atmas. * I have soloed several times as BST/NIN 99 and have noticed that if I just put pet on the NM and run out of range, it almost never uses Draw-In. Once I am off the hate list, it focuses on the pet and ignores me, and the pet has more than enough to kill it without Reward. Midnightjade, Quetzalcoatl. Duo *Since 99 cap this has become quite the easy NM, and most of these testimonalys are from when the NM was still considered by most a harder abyssea NM. Just duo'ed as 99BLM/WHM (for procs mostly) and 99DNC/NIN only thing that was of small concern was Aeroga IV, brought the DNC to the red with about 500HP left, normal hits were low mid 50's. I would feel a solo SMN BST or PUP would be able to solo with ease as well as many other 'solo' or /dnc /nin jobs. I would not fear attacking this mob if you are still in need for his seals / KI! --Darkovercast 19:00, March 18, 2012 (UTC) *Duod by an 85 RDM/WHM and an 85 BLM/WHM with some skill. Brung Echo drops for silencga. Stayd apart from eachother to prevent getting eachother killed by GA spells. Was very easy to escape the casting of his nukes via staying at the furthest distance from nuking range. However, his silencega and graviga are not escapable due to his very high fast cast. Near 80%, 60%, 40%, and 20% BLM stood by prepared to cast stun after getting drawn in. It was not exactly at his 80% that he used draw in (he actually wound up doing it at 73%), so stand by even at 82% hp just to be safe and DO NOT start casting something else until you get drawn in and stun him (or you'll be sorry). BLM stood by with stun ready while RDM nuked and kept up debuffs. When it got to 22% he did drawn in and suprised us both, which got us killed from not being prepared. Luckely we both had RR up and finished him off. Went in with 120 minutes, he was dead by 81 time remaining. I recommend going /sch for reraise AND accession > erase incase you get drawn in and could'nt stun it. Nothing dropped. ;_; (By: YukiYuki Sep. 14th 7:00a.m 2010) *Duo as Blm/Whm Blm/Whm in not in same party until last bit 1 blm keep it DoTed and nuke and run away from spells if he gets killed by mud stream the second blm takes over while first unweakens take a few deaths but easy win. (By: Cantsee Sep. 15th 2010) *Easy duo as RDM/SCH and BLM/RDM, just killed it twice with a few deaths but not much trouble. The strategy used was the same as Yukiyuki's strategy above. The RDM did most of the damage (DoT and nukes) while I was focusing on stunning right after Draw-In. That stun isn't too difficult if you're prepared for it. If you miss the stun, there may be deaths but it's ok as long as you have RR on, you can continue. I also nuked when I could (at the beginning, and right after a Draw-in mainly), with Water V and Freeze II. I didn't try Aero V since I thought he would maybe resist it (since he also casts Wind spells). He has some magic damage resistance, my spells only did about 1k damage (3%). Just a few important additional notes : ** First, he can draw in pretty far from the 20% marks (80%, 60%, 40%, 20%), whether it is in advance or late. For example, once he only did his first Draw-in at about 65%. ** Also, he may draw in more than 4 times during a fight. I think he may gain the ability to draw in whenever he wants when under 20% hp. During our last fight, he drew us in twice while we were finishing him (so in total he did that move 6 times during the fight). Stunner should be ready for that. ** Last but very important : If he goes unclaimed, he may depop VERY fast. We wasted one fight because of that. He went unclaimed at about 58% for some reason (maybe RDM went a bit far away for Convert), and a couple of seconds later, he depopped on us! So be extremely careful. It only happened to us once (he did go unclaimed a couple of times but only depopped once), but now we're rushing to reclaim him if he goes yellow (which made me miss a few Mud Stream stuns since i was running to cast Bio on it >< ). I hope this helps. As for drops, we killed it twice (+1 lost NM ;_;), and got 1 stone and 2 SAM seals... --Soily 12:18, September 25, 2010 (UTC) *Very easy duo fight with a NIN/DRK and WHM/RDM. Only used Draw In once and successfully stunned. Fought 3 times in a row each fight lasting 12-15 minutes IT DID NOT USE IT EVERY 20% IT USED IT ONCE THE WHOLE FIGHT AT 3% 20% THEORY IS FALSE. If anything its a normal TP move that has a cool down and fights took long enough to use it every 20%ish. But with only a Ninja on it it used it ONCE like i said at 3%. One of the other times was still <10% and the last try it didn't even do it! Seriously its not %based. Kalila 20:47, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *Very easy duo as 85 SAM/NIN and RDM/WHM. Mudstream usage seemed random, but wasn't really an issue just watch out for the Tier IV ga spells afterwards (seems to do it almost everytime afterwards), he has pretty bad acc with a semi-eva setup (uncapped eva, +24 eva from gear) and Paralyze was proc'ing a lot. Gonna try again with WHM and stuns next time since its rather annoying if he uses a ga spell after Mudsteam. - Aynna Caithsith *Easily duo'd as MNK/NIN and WHM/DRK, went 3/3. MNK had +113 evasion (was being WAY cautious) on 1st fight and dropped to +29 evasion on last 2 fights and was barely getting hit. WHM stayed in tunnel entrance to clearing, stunned -agas, hasted MNK, erased debuffs (slow, gravity, acc. down, etc), dia'd and paralyze (enfeebling skill 249), and kept up auspice right after a tp move went off. WHM kept a bunch of temporary mp items but only used 1-2 a fight if mp got close to 400. ***We DEFINITELY agree with the theory about people with hate staying in melee range triggering normal worm tp moves. In 3 fights/wins with this combo, he did Mudslide ONE time in 3 fights, possibly because I cure spammed at the end of the last fight. Also, we tried 2 wipe attempts with RDM/DRK and SMN/WHM earlier and Mudslide seemed to coincide with the death of Garuda several times each fight. - Chepeepe of Valefor(formerly Kujata) 10/26/2010 *Failed very quickly with a SAM85/NIN42 and RDM85/WHM42 duo... - Only really had time to do chains with Sekkanoki, Meikyo Shisui and a Dysty Wing before getting knocked out. This was really just a test run as the first time poking it. Should've paid a lot more attention to shadow images as I got 2 or 3 times over 1000 points of damage from tier IV single target spells and Mud Stream finished me off (used it very, VERY early for us). Don't really know if I could have kept shadows up anyways though... I was trying without any evasion gear and still got few misses, Evasion being at 297 currently, but next time (if I ever will bother to try again) I will surely try with evasion set instead. Didn't try again yet since we didn't get another item drop as fast as the first one which dropped from the first worm we killed...which was a good thing because I lost connection for a while, just enough to lose all Cruor and atma buffs (I have no other Atma though than the Synthetic ones from nation missions, RotZ, CoP and AMK). I imagine with the "cheats" this would be very easy, I mean the Atma with +50 and whatnot... >.< 15:39, November 23, 2010 (UTC) *Super easy duo with 86DNC/NIN and 87RDM/WHM. DNC kept up shadows, wore eva gear, and used stutter step to guarantee violent flourish stun for -ga spells and help RDM. Never went into red and barely had to cure myself. RDM did not cure, only enfeeble and attempt to trigger. The only real threat is mud stream and it's -ga spells. As long as the RDM does not take hate it will not draw in. Stun the -ga and you're in the clear. Could def. be soloed; might need some echos if your eva isn't maxed out. Natica 02:40, December 16, 2010 (UTC) *Duo 90DNC & 90BLM. DNC Atma: VV, RR & Apoc. Capped eva, +2 eva daggers x2. BLM Atma: MM, Beyond & ? Stun all -ga spells and this NM is a push over. Paralyze & slow work wonders on this NM. Didn't see Mud Stream one time during our spam of this NM. --Atropa Quetzalcoatl 21:55, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Trio *Trio'd with: 85 RDM/WHM, BST/WHM using N. Nazuna ( because most HP pet ), RNG/NIN. Nazuna meleed and BST using Reward on cooldown. RDM use saboteur + para2 to decrease dmg on Nazuna so it stays alive as long as possbile AND to paralyze the T4 -aga + T5 single Target Nukes on Nazuna ( doing 800 - 1300 dmg if they go off on Nazuna ). Slow2, Addle + dots and nukes. RNG can try to interrupt nukes with tp moves ( high dmg = interrupt ). As most said, the hard part is the time right after draw-in > Mud stream, but to go into details: Draw-in >''' run away quickly so you are out of melee range '''> mud stream goess off (4xx - 6xx dmg on fresh stoneskin + shell4 + barstone) >''' everyone bound + slow + rasp now: Erase and hope it kills bound status. Whoever has hate now and is /nin: cast shadows so you atleast survive the single target nukes. If you are a mage with /whm , when Erase on cd and didn kill bound: cast blink and heals. They only thing which '''WILL get you killed is a T4 -aga nuke after mud stream which you cant outrun because you are still bound (bad Erase luck...). The other thing which CAN kill you is single target T5 nukes on mages after mud stream and same bad luck on Erase. Bring: bottle of catholicon + Vicar drink in between multiple NM spawns helps also. Make sure RR is up - once dead use Reraise when he is not casting -aga nukes. After RR you dont have any hate and can run to a safe spot to recover (bring RR up first), though make sure NM is always claimed by atleast one PT member with a dot. --by Spik3/Mithraspike Odin Greater than Trio *Cake with a Blu, Thf, Rdm, and Whm. Thf eva tanks and holds hate through SA damage, Rdm debuffs, and blue stuns everything. If mudslide goes off, Whm curaga spams everyone full, Blu and Thf continue killing while Rdm and Whm spam erase to clear status debuffs. Fight takes less than 5 min this way, less than 3 if no mudslides go off (not uncommon). *(level 90) Dnc/nin tank, Rdm/blm heal and stun, Blm/rdm stun and trigger, Blu/dnc trigger and tank. When mages worked together on stuns was very easy, a few times aga's + draw in would kill dnc and i'd tank on blu. If you have good stunners this fight is really easy (i think dnc stun works well, i was using it from my sj and didnt notice the rdm stunning so i think it was stopping the aga's). Not sure how well headbutt was stunning, but it was never resisted. -Defiledsickness *Just killed this NM with 85RDM/DRK(me) 85BLM/RDM 85BLM/WHM 85SMN/WHM 50BRD/WHM 85NIN/RDM. It took a bit and needs some work but was a rather hummorus fight. Main idea behind the fight was not to physicly attack the nm. NIN was just there to take hate after draw in allowing mages to get away. Place the two BLM in the tunnels south of the nm one in each with BRD near them to keep mph up and what ever else they wanted. The SMN and RDM took the path north east of the nm. RDM kept haste on SMN and refresh on both. Strongly sudjest keeping up stoneskin. NM tends to follow draw in with an aga spell that can wipe all the mages. Everyone kept rr up and brought some way to remove silence. I used rr earring and went through 3 charges durring this fight. Mages tossed out nukes as much as posible and the occational stun. RDM also used saboteur and addle making nuking much easier. The SMN would run from northeast path to south west tunnel and use lunar bay as he went by. This kept the nm from landing any aga spells for the most part. Once one person hade hate the next would nuke till they took hate. We managed to get the !! to pop up right after RDM used chainspell water 4. (main page says something about element spell and element day i feel this is worth noting because we did this on fireday. so i dont think its necicarly the spell that you use it may be due to dmg delt in a certain time span to get this effect. needs to be looked into.) --TwJester Carbuncle-- Just attempted solo on this guy as 95thf/47nin.. bloody bolts drained for around 70 hp. Recommend either large amounts of -mdt or an easy way to stun his -ga spells. I'm sure with some amount of skill/luck he is soloable by most jobs but it would be much easier to kill him with a 90+ whitemage to support you. --AngryKitty 18:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC)